Teen Titans: Search for the Elementals
by MuggleBuddy
Summary: Four new powerful teens appear in Jump City. Will the Titans befriend them before Slade does? PLEASE R&R!
1. Prologue

Hello there, this is my first Teen Titans fic, so please be nice! If you liked the prologue, please tell me, because I already have Chapters 1, 2, and 3 written, so I will be able to post them ASAP! As said in the Summary, this is based on the Animated Series, not the comic books.

* * *

Teen Titans: Search for the Elementals

Prologue:

The scientist smiled at his handy work. He had finally done it. They had laughed at him at the Academy for thinking he could give humans power over the elements. He'd show them though. Five teenagers he'd personally selected (kidnapped and mind wiped for that matter) floated suspended in their glass cylinders full of the liquid mutigen (I don't think I spelled that right). Five elements Earth, Fire, Water, Sky, and Wind were now at his control.

Suddenly, the earth began to shake beneath his feet. He turned to the cylinder containing "Project Earth" to seed the young blonde haired girl's eyes glow bright yellow.

This couldn't be! How could she be using her powers already? The ground began to shake harder. The glass cylinders began to crack and break. The one containing "Project Earth" tipped over and smashed on the lab floor. The young girl began to crawl away towards the door. Rocks began shooting up out of the floor.

"Project Earth," called the scientist to the girl, she turned around in surprise. Several rocks flew towards the professor, one hitting him on the head. Before he passed out, he heard three more crashes of glass hitting the floor…

To be continued

* * *

So, how did you like it? Please review, and tell me how much you liked it! 


	2. A New Arrival

Alright, here's the first real chapter, but first I'll do shout outs:

Dragon: Yes, I do know how you feel, but thanks for reviewin' anyway!  
Goldfishgal: No, I don't like Terra either, in fact, I don't think she'll ever really be in the fic, but her petrified body and mention of her name may be.  
The Wild Ambition: There is a fairlybig difference, I promise!  
Darkwriter112358: It's not my fault, it's B's I swear!

* * *

Teen Titans: Search for the Elementals

Chapter 1:  
A New Arrival

The remainder of the story takes place several months after the Titans "experience" with Terra.

The Titans were having a normal day so far. If fact, the only unusual thing about it was that they hadn't had to leave the tower to fight crime all day. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing the GameStation as usual. Robin was watching the surveillance screens making sure all was right in Jump City. Raven was sitting in her room reading an obscure History book from some dimension unknown to most humans. Starfire was sitting in the middle of the living room trying to watch both Cy and BB playing games and the surveillance screens at the same time (not to much avail I might add).

It in those peaceful minutes the silence was broken by the ever familiar flashing red lights and warning sirens. Beast Boy and Cyborg turned off the game as Raven phased through the wall to join in staring at the screen of the Robin's computer. This was quite interesting being that only Robin and Cyborg could understand the data flashing on the computer screen.

"Where are we headed," asked Beast Boy who was excited to go (he had been losing at the video game anyway). No reply came from either Robin or Cyborg. "Where are we headed," repeated Beast Boy.

"Someone has gotten into Terra's cavern," said Robin finally. In a split second (or so it seemed) Beast Boy was gone, out the window, flying towards the cavern.

As Beast Boy approached the cavern, he saw that the doors had been forced open quite literally off their hinges. The strange thing was the area around the door. It seemed to be shining, but when he touched them, he realized that they were covered with water. As he was feeling the outside of the cavern, the rest of the team showed up. No one said anything about Beast Boy running off. They knew how he had felt about Terra when she was alive. They stood there for a moment, each of them pondering something different. They then began to run through the tunnels toward the central cavern.

When they first arrived, they didn't see anyone in the somewhat dim lighting of the cavern. Then they all spotted a small bit of movement near where Terra's petrified body stood. Raven and Starfire took to the air, while Robin grabbed a few birdarangs from his utility belt, Cyborg's arm transformed into his sonic blaster, and Beast Boy morphed into a wolf. Beast Boy started forward growling loudly and showing his teeth.

"Wait," came a voice from the direction of where the intruder was, "please, let me explain." Then, the said intruder stepped into a brighter patch of light. The Titans were surprised by the appearance of the intruder. She was not at all what they had expected. Where they had expected some kind of powerful villainous type or someone more like Slade, instead stood a teenage girl. She was average height and weight about the same size as Terra actually, and had shoulder length brown hair. She was wearing an outfit that consisted of a silver quarter sleeve shirt with a blue letter A on it oddly like the T on Terra's shirt, a pair of blue capri pants with a blue green sash around her waist, and on her hands, a pair of blue gloves. Her shoes were brown suede with a chunky base to them.

Well, whoever she was she didn't look like she could break any door; much less a triple thick stainless steel door, down with her bare hands. She looked…she looked, the Titans all took a sharp intake of breath as the girl moved closer to them. This was because that had just realized that; in fact, her skin was tinted blue. It was very light almost invisible, which must have been why they hadn't seen it before. Now that they could see them, they also realized here eyes were an ever-changing shade of blue as well, Sometimes a light blue then changing dark to almost black. Robin began to think that this mystery girl was more than she seemed.

"Who are you," asked Beast Boy, transfixed by the eerie blue tint of her skin.

"Oh," she said slapping her forehead, "how stupid of me. My name is Aqua. I need your help."

* * *

Alright, there's the first real chapter. I'll be updating weekly (every Saturday) from now on. 


	3. Explanations

Thanks to all who reviewed:  
Hekatie: You'll find out about the other Experiments later! And yes, I do hate Terra, that's why she will not be appearing in this fic (although she has to be mentioned a couple more times)  
The Wild Ambition: Yes that's one down, the next one shows up in a couple chapters.  
Dragon: Thanks for reviewing even though you've already read the chapter, that really means a lot to me!  
Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: Thanks for the review, I was really surprised by how fast you reviewed after I reviewed your story!  
Geranium: Thanks for the encouragement!

WARNING! This chapter has a lot of talking! I really hated writing, but it had to be done. I promise there will be action in the next chapter!

* * *

Teen Titans: Search for the Elementals

Chapter 2:

Explanations

The Titans held a group conference in the middle of the cavern.

"Look," Said Cyborg, "she doesn't look too dangerous lets at least take her back to the Tower."

"Your right," added Raven, "besides, she said she needs our help."

"Alright," Robin said nodding in agreement. "We're going to take you back to the Tower," he said turning to Aqua. She nodded and started walking toward the door then turned back around as if a thought had just struck her.

"I'm gonna need a little help," she said, "seeing as, I can't fly." Raven made a black disk form beneath Aqua's feet as Starfire picked up Robin and Cyborg mounted Beast Boy, who had taken the form of a large pterodactyl. They flew back to the Tower in silence.

When they reached the Tower, all the Titans plopped down on the couch. Aqua remained standing, looking across the bay. She turned when she heard Robin clear his throat.

"So, what brings you to Jump City," Robin asked.

"Well, you guys and, of course, Terra," Aqua replied.

"How do you know about Terra," questioned Beast Boy.

"The Doc told me about her, he told me about you guys too," said Aqua.

"Who's 'the Doc'," asked Cyborg.

"He's the guy who made me who I am, sort of like a dad, being that I can't remember my real ones," Aqua said.

"And by 'made me who I am' you mean what," asked Raven.

"Well, I was part of a lab experiment called 'Project Elemental', there were five of us, Terra included, and we each got a power over an element," responded Aqua.

"So, let me get this straight, you and Terra knew each other," questioned Beast Boy.

"No," replied Aqua, "you see, that's why I'm here. All of the other 'Elementals', as Doc called us, escaped because Terra's powers went crazy and destroyed most of the lab we were in. For some reason, I didn't get out, so I stayed with Doc for a while. He taught me how to control my powers."

"What are your powers," interrupted Robin.

"Water, right," Raven asked Aqua.

"Yes, I see you know Latin," replied Aqua, "would you like a demonstration?" The Titans all nodded in agreement. Aqua held her hand out, palm up. Then, suddenly, floating 2 inches above her hand was a small orb of water. She threw the orb across the room and made it do several laps around the living room before making it return to her palm and then disappear completely.

The Titans Stared at her for a moment. Terra hadn't had that much control until she had let Slade control her.

"How did you create the water," Robin inquired.

"It's really simple," Aqua began, "I'm able to cool the water vapor around me to the point of condensation."

"You said there were five right," asked Cyborg, "well, there's Terra and You, who else?"

"Well, from what Doc said, there's Ignis"

"That's fire," translated Raven.

"Caelum"

"That's sky"

"And Ventus"

"Wind"

"And do these guys work together," asked Robin.

"From the trackers Doc put on us, it looks like they all split up," Aqua replied.

"So why are you trying to find them," inquired Cyborg.

"So that they don't turn evil," Aqua answered.

"Why would they turn evil," asked Starfire. The word she said caused all the Titans to gasp. That word was "Slade".

* * *

Well, there you go. I told you there was a lot of talking, but like I said, it just had to be done. Look for chapter 3next week! Please remember to review! 


	4. The Battle Begins

Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it.

Hekatie: I loved the new chapter of "HIVE School"! Thanks!

Dragon: Thanks for reviewing even though you've already read the chapter (I don't think I should have said that).

Crystal Sapphire: Actually, it's both. That makes sense, seeing as Spanish is a Romantic language (based off Latin), so some of the words would be the same.

Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: Yes, those were going to be the names, but when I looked up the words in my handy-dandy Latin Dictionary (you'll have to excuse me, I was sick most of this week, and I was watching "Blues Clues"), that's not what they were. Plus I like to mix it up a little.

Hanyo-girl: Yes, I am a Harry Potter fan, sort of.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Teen Titans. Aqua is of my own creation though.

Note: TTT denotes a scene change.

* * *

Teen Titans: Search for the Elementals

Chapter 3:  
_The Battle Begins_

"That's impossible," said Beast Boy, "Slade is dead, I saw him fall into a pit of lava."

"No," said Aqua, "you're wrong. That was a robot created by Slade. He made it just incase Terra got out of control.

"And how do you know this," asked Robin.

"He told Doc when he called him and threatened him to hand over the Elementals. Doc had heard that Slade had died, and he told him so, but Slade gave him proof enough to convince Doc it was really him," responded Aqua.

"And what was the proof," Raven asked her.

"Doc never said, but as soon as Slade gave it to him, he almost passed out from fear and surprise. Doc told Slade all the Elementals had escaped. As soon as he got off the phone with him he told me I had to leave and find the others," she answered. Before any more questions could be asked, the alert sirens went off and pulled the group away from the interrogation and towards the information computer. Robin looked at the screen blankly for a second.

"Slade," he said finally. Everyone turned to look at Aqua, who in turn, shrugged back in a sort of "told you so" manner. The team headed for the door to go battle one of their greatest foes. As they were leaving they noticed Aqua wasn't following them. "Are you coming," Robin asked her. She nodded and followed them out the door.

TTT

The team arrived at the location where Slade was supposed to be. They didn't see anyone around except for your everyday city pedestrians. They were just about to think the computer had malfunctioned when Starfire finally saw Slade.

"There," she shouted, launching a starbolt at him. He of course heard her shout and jumped out of the way and down into the manhole that was a couple of feet away. The Titans quickly followed him down into the dank sewer system.

Once inside they encountered a large group of Slade's robots, the kinds that look like people, and standing right in front of them was Slade himself. For a moment, everything was still. Then, the battle began. The robots surrounded the Titans, who all took off in different directions laying waste to as many robots as possible as they went. Aqua blasted several robots at once with a large stream of water to clear a path to follow Slade, who had run off when the battle began.

She began to throw orbs of water at his back as she ran after him down the sewer pipes. Finally she hit him on the back, making him lose his balance and fall forward into the grime. He was slow to rise as Aqua approached him. When she got close to him, she bent down to see if he was conscious. Suddenly, he rolled over onto his back and kicked her hard in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"You are very powerful Aqua," Slade said in his smooth monotone voice, "you could be great. Join me, and we could rule the world."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested," said Aqua as she blasted a stream of water at him. This caught him by surprise and hit him square in the chest, throwing him into the wall.

"You will pay dearly for that," he shouted, launching himself at her. This time she was ready, and blocked the blow. A hand-to-hand battle then ensued, but it was obvious Slade would wine because Aqua was tiring fast. Her blocks became more sluggish, and Slade started landing more blows. Aqua finally collapsed from the pain and exhaustion. Slade picked he up so he could take her back to his lair and fit her with a neural-transmitter suit like the one Terra had worn. _Except this time_, he thought, _it will have to be stronger_.

As her started towards his lair, heard footsteps behind him. He began to quicken his pace hoping he could lose whoever was following him in the labyrinth of pipes that was Jump City's sewer system. The footsteps behind him quickened to a sprinting pace. There was more than one person following him, he realized. The girl's body was weighing him down, and he had to escape. He had a big decision to make: leave the girl and surely escape, or keep the girl and her power and lessen his chances? He chose the first, figuring he would get her back sometime or another.

He dropped her body and ran. A couple of seconds later, the Titans discovered Aqua lying in the middle of the sewer, unconscious, and most likely suffering from a least one broken bon. Cyborg picked up her limp body as the rest of the Titans searched for Slade with no avail. They then returned to the Tower to discuss what should be done.

* * *

Well that's that. Next chapter we get to meet Ventus! Yay! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Yet Another New Discovery

Hey, it's Saturday, so here's a new chapter! Thanks for reviewin'!

Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: I'm trying not to be too cliché so no they won't be. Also, Ventus isn't well… you'll find out soon enough.

Hekatie: Sorry 'bout the mistakes. Excuse me while I go hurt my editor (yes, that does mean other people read my chapters before they are posted, 4 to be exact)

Darkwriter112358: Don't worry; I'll put Caelum in eventually…

Hanyo-girl: Since you are a Harry Potter fan, may I suggest reading my story _How Demented Are Dementors?_ Its gotten good reviews so far.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that sounds familiar to the average Teen Titan fan.

Like last time TTT designates a scene change.

* * *

Teen Titans: Search for the Elementals

Chapter 4:  
_Yet Another New Discovery_

Aqua awoke in the Titan's Tower med lab. She looked around for a few moments confused by her surroundings. Then she remembered what had happened and groaned at the thought of her humiliating defeat. She couldn't believe she had let Slade escape. She made a mental note to never go after him alone again. The doors to the med lab opened as Starfire floated in to check on Aqua.

"Glorious," she said gleefully as Aqua sat up, "you are awake!"

"How long was I out," asked Aqua.

"Two days," was Starfire's reply. Aqua groaned with frustration. Two days! She hoped nothing had happened while she was out. "Robin wishes your presence in the room of living," announced Starfire. She then turned around and floated back out the door with Aqua close behind.

When they arrived in the living room, all the conversations that had been going on stopped as the team all turned to look at the Elemental.

"Glad to see you're awake," said Robin "how are you feeling?"

"Not too bad actually, I guess two days of rest was enough to recharge," Aqua replied, "I'm a little confused though. I was pretty sure I had broken my arm before I lost consciousness, but I guess I was wrong."

"No," answered Raven, "it was broken, but I fixed it." Aqua gave her a 'thank you' nod in reply. She felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to face Robin, who held a Teen Titan communicator out to her. She slowly picked it up out of his hand and looked at it, smiling all the while.

Even as she did this, the alarm went off signaling trouble somewhere in the city. Robin did a quick check on the computer and then started out the door. The five other members of the team followed him.

TTT

When they reached their destination, a large army of 'slade-bots' greeted them. It was strange though because none of the army seemed to even notice their arrival. The whole group seemed to be swarming around something in the center.

Just as Raven began to levitate a bit higher to see what it was they were surrounding, a large cyclone ripped through the group of robots. The Titans turned to look at Aqua, who was staring at the cyclone. She nodded to herself and the others, and then began to blast a path to the center of the mass of robots.

With all of them working together to clear a path, the Titans quickly reached the center. Then were surprised by what they say. There in the center was a dome of spinning air. Inside, they could see a silhouette of a person. The person seemed to be curled up in a ball on the ground.

As the other Titans continued to fight off the robots, Aqua approached the dome.

"Ventus," she called to the figure inside the sphere. The wind began to die down. As it did, a boy was revealed at its center. He sat up on the ground and looked around. He had black hair and yellow eyes. He wore an orange t-shirt with a black V in the center, and a red bandanna tied around his neck. He had red gloves on his hands and black pants with orange patches near the knees.

His eyes filled with fear as some of the robots closed in. The entire area was then swept with gale force winds, uprooting tress, and ripping apart most of the remaining robots. As suddenly as it had began, the wind died down. Ventus tried to stand, but collapsed from exhaustion.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name," he asked Aqua as she approached him.

"I'm here to help, so if you'll kindly come with us," Aqua replied gesturing to the other Titans, "we'll get you to a safe place." With a little help, Ventus stood up and walked back to the Tower with the rest of the team.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short! The nextone is the longest one yet, so that will compensate!Please review! 


	6. Lessons

It's Saturday once again, so here's a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews!

Hekatie: Wow, you're taking risks to read my story? I'm honored! Yes, 3 of them are friends whom I have based the Elementals on, and therefore do not wish to embarrass them by doing dumb things with "their" characters. The other one is another close friend who doesn't always have access to a computer, so I show him thehand-writtenversions I write as rough draftsto read. He is also doing a comic version, so he gets to keep the hand-written copies after I finish typing them.

Hanyo-girl: Thanks for reviewing my Harry Potter story!

Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: One of my friends came up with the wardrobe. Actually, she designed all of my original character's outfits. She's the person I used for a base for Project Fire, who will be appearing in 2 chapters! I can't answer yourquestion about characters knowing charactersat the moment because it would give too much away!

The Wild Ambition: I'm glad you found my story again. I thought you had just stopped reading it or something like that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Teen Titans. Aqua and Ventus are mine though.

* * *

Teen Titans: Search for the Elementals

Chapter 5:  
_Lessons_

As the team returned to the Tower, the group began to break up. Raven returned to her room, while Starfire went to the kitchen to cook some obscure Tamaranean dish of welcoming. Ventus looked around, confused on what to do. Aqua approached him, but before she could say anything, Robin came over and pulled her aside.

"Are you sure it's safe to have him here," Robin asked.

"Is it safe to have me here," was all she said in reply.

_Robin_, said Raven's voice in Robin's mind, _could I talk to you for a moment?_ Robin walked away from the two Elementals and towards the sliding doors that led to the hallway.

"Follow me," said Aqua to Ventus a few moments after Robin had left.

TTT

"What is it," Robin asked Raven. He knew the only time she used telepathy to contact him was in a secret and important situation, so he asked her, "Is it about them?"

"Yes," she replied, "the wind one Ventus, as you may have noticed, cannot control his powers."

"Maybe we could help him," suggested Robin.

"Yes that is a possibility," she replied, "but he isn't the reason I called you. It's Aqua, there's something about her I don't like. The reason I'm worried is because Terra made me fell the same way the first time I met her."

Robin stared at Raven. He had learned to trust Raven's "feelings" about people, but this sounded odd. Aqua had fought Slade hadn't she? She had said no to his offer. She even had control of her powers. How could she be like Terra?

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yes"

"Then we'll just have to keep an eye on her," Robin said as he headed back to the living room.

TTT

"So what happened," Aqua asked Ventus. They were sitting on the roof of the Tower.

"What do you mean," he asked her.

"I mean after you escaped from the lab," she replied.

"Oh," Ventus said thinking back, "I was really confused for a while. I didn't know where to go. I just traveled around from one place to another, but since I couldn't control my powers I just ended up messing up everywhere I went. Then a few weeks back, some of those robots started following me. I knew I needed help, so I started asking around. People suggested I come to Jump City to get the Titans to help me. When I got here there were a ton of those robots waiting for me. I guess I panicked and my powers went wild. That's when you found me. You have really great control, can you teach me how to use my powers?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Aqua replied, "Ok first you've gotta find your center; to do that I usually close my eyes and clear my mind." As she said this Ventus followed her instructions as closely as possible. "Then," she continued, "concentrate on what you want to do, and then just let go." When she said this Ventus once again did exactly what she told him. The wind that was blowing at the top of the Tower suddenly became much stronger, and then died down. "Pretty good. I think you've got it," Aqua said, "hey, wanna spar?"

TTT

"Hey Robin," called Cyborg as Robin entered the living room, "check this out." He moved to show the display of the Tower roof cam. "I think they're gonna fight," Cyborg said as he and Robin watched Aqua and Ventus take fighting positions.

"This should be good," said Beast Boy who had just joined them.

TTT

Aqua and Ventus prepared to fight, both deliberating on what they should do first. It seemed like and eternity before they were ready.

"You ready," Aqua asked Ventus.

"You bet," replied Ventus, lowering his goggles over his eyes.

TTT

"I bet ya Aqua kicks his butt," said Beast Boy as they waited for the fight to start.

"I'm sayin' wind boy for sure," said Cyborg as the two sat down with a plate of nachos like they were going to watch the Super Bowl.

TTT

"Let's go," shouted Aqua shooting an orb of water at Ventus. He quickly countered by trying to blow the orb back, but failed to change its course. All the happened was the orb seemed to hit his face in slow motion. Annoyed he sent a gust of air towards Aqua. She was blown back a couple of feet, but otherwise unscathed. "You'll have to do better than that," she said blasting a jet of water a Ventus.

TTT

"This is great," shouted Beast Boy as Ventus tried to push back the water with another gust of wind.

"What is going on," asked Starfire as she glided into the room, "why are our two new friends fighting?"

"They're just sparring Star," replied Robin.

"They seem to be evenly matched," said Raven who had just come in to see what all the commotions was about. "Or not," she said as Ventus' defense finally cracked and Aqua's water jet hit him knocking him to the ground.

TTT

Ventus growled, annoyed by his weakness. Suddenly, anger overtook him and wind was whipping all around him. Aqua was lifted off her feet and landed a few feet from where she had been standing. She sat up as he approached.

"Good first time," she said, "now let's head inside." When they got off the elevator the whole team was there to meet them.

"Dudes," shouted Beast Boy, "that was awesome!"

* * *

Sorry for all the scene changes in that one, but it was necessary. The next chapter is going to be extremely short, but the one following it will be almost as long as this one. Please review! 


	7. Of Friends and Enemies

Sorry for doing this later in the day than usual. I had musical rehearsal (yes, we are so bad we have to have rehearsals on Saturday). Thanks to all who reviewed. Also, I know I said that this chapter was going to be short, but it was so short that I decided to combine it with the next chapter I had written, so it is the longest chapter yet.

Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: Well, I can say to your PS that she won't be toonasty. Then again, she might not even be a traitor. Who am Ito say?The weird vibe is going to be explained in a few chapters…I think.

The Wild Ambition: Well, I'm glad you found it. I apologize for not putting anything Earth or Lightning based in, but I hate Terra, and they already did Lightning (the episode 'Forces of Nature')

Hekatie: Loved your new chapter. I hope anybody else who may be reading this shout-out takes the time (after reading this chapter of course) to read the story HIVE academy and all of your other stories too.

Disclaimer: Aqua, Ventus, and Ignis are mine. Basically, everything else isn't.

* * *

Teen Titans: Search for the Elementals

Chapter 6:  
_Of Friends and Enemies_

After the excitement of the afternoon the Titans retired to their rooms. Aqua was placed in Terra's old room and Ventus was given a room across the hall from her. Aqua had been uncomfortable at first, but after a super hero paint job, giving the room a complete blueish green makeover, she felt more at home. Aqua lie in bed thinking; she was wearing a pair of pajamas Starfire had lent her. They were pink (and she hated pink), but that was all she had.

A few doors down, Raven sat in her room. She couldn't sleep thinking about how she felt when she had met Aqua. Raven trusted her feelings, and she new that Aqua wasn't telling the Titans the whole story. She decided to go for a walk.

As she walked down the hall, Raven noticed that Aqua's bedroom light was still on. She decided to investigate.

"Come in," said Aqua when Raven knocked on the door. The door swooshed open and Raven entered. "Hey there," said Aqua when she saw Raven.

"Who are you," asked Raven.

"I'm Aqua," replied Aqua.

"You may have fooled the others, but I know you're hiding something," said Raven, "who are you really?"

"I don't know," answered Aqua, "I can't remember my past. Doc brainwashed us when he did the experiment."

"Who is the 'Doc', what's his real name," demanded Raven.

"He never told me," answered Aqua calmly. "Listen," she continued, "I understand how you must feel about me. Terra hurt all of you; I can see that, but you have to trust me. I do not want to betray you."

"I don't have to trust you,"shouted Raven, "you're not telling us everything and I know it!"

"Is everything OK," said Ventus who had come to see what all the commotion was about.

"I was just leaving," Raven said as she walked out the door with her cape billowing behind her.

"What was that all about," Ventus asked Aqua when he heard Raven's door slide closed a few moments later. Aqua stood up, walked over to her door, and closed it.

"There is something I must tell you. Something you cannot tell anyone," said Aqua sitting back down on her bed.

TTT

The next morning the five original Titans sat around the table for breakfast. Beast Boy was eating tofu pancakes while everyone else had eggs and bacon. It was strangely quiet around the table. Everyone had heard Raven shouting the previous night, and figured it was better not to ask.

A few moments later, Ventus and Aqua walked into the common room. The seemed to be in deep conversation, but stopped talking when they reached the table. For a few seconds a staring contest went on between Raven and Aqua.

"Good morning friends," said Starfire loudly to break the silence. "Tell us, did you enjoy your new rooms," she asked.

"They were perfect," replied Aqua with a smile. She sat down at the table, but refused the food they offered her. Ventus, on the other, hand sat down next to Beast Boy and munched on a strip of bacon. It remained quiet at the table. Suddenly, lights all over the Tower began to flash red, the sign that the city was once again in danger. The group got up from the table and ran out the door.

TTT

When they arrived, the Titans were once again faced with a large army of robots. This time though, the robots were ready to fight them. The entire mass of them moved towards the team.

Raven picked up a nearby bus and threw it at an oncoming group of the robots. All of the Titans joined in on the attack. Aqua looked over at Ventus who nodded in return. Ventus closed his eyes and stretched out his arms. A large cyclone formed near the large group of robots. Aqua then shot a blast of water into the cyclone. The product of this was a large pillar of swirling water in the middle of the large group of robots. The other Titans and the robots all turned to look at the pillar, mesmerized by the sheer size and power of it. It slowly began to move through the mass of robots destroying all of them in its path.

The army was soon laying in pieces all around the battlefield. Ventus sat on the ground exhausted by the effort of controlling the pillar. The other Titans soon got back from finishing off the last of the robots. Robin gazed around warily.

"What was the point of drawing us here," he said.

"That," said Aqua pointing to two figures now standing about 50 yards away. One of them was Slade for sure, but the other was a girl with long, spiky, blood red hair that fell across her right eye, leaving her left blue green eye exposed. She wore army commando boots, maroon and vibrant red in color, an all tight black outfit, with the letter "I" much like Aqua's "A" on her chest, with 2 chunky purple belts around her small, slender waist and to complete the look, black and red stripped arm warmers that extend up her arm and stop at her elbows. Slade put his arm around her.

"I would like you to meet my newest apprentice Titans," Slade said with a smirk.

"No, Ignis," shouted Aqua. She ran toward the two. The one called Ignis threw her hands up in the air. Fire appeared around them. She blasted a swirling mass of flames toward Aqua, who met the blast with one of her own (this made of water of course). Soon the entire area was covered in a thick coating of steam. The Titans could hear the struggle continuing between the two elementals. Robin caught sight of Slade through the steam and sprinted towards him ready to fight.

TTT

In the epicenter of the steamy battlefield, the two elementals continued to battle it out. Each time one of them shot something at the other, it was canceled by the other's power. During a break in the blasting Aqua tried to talk some sense into her.

"Listen," she said, "you don't know what he'll do to you!"

"He'll give me power," replied the fire tamer, throwing another ball of flame in Aqua's direction. Aqua created a small shield of water to block the attack. As she did this Ignis charged forward then jumped into the air. She flew through the small wall of water, kicking Aqua to the ground. Aqua arose and struck out where Ignis had been, but missed because Ignis was gone.

TTT

Robin leapt into the air to strike Slade. Slade, when hearing the approaching footsteps stop, had stepped back a few feet so Robin landed on the ground in front of him. Robin then proceeded to throw numerous punches at Slade, but Slade blocked them all.

Suddenly, a wind swept the field blowing away most of the steam. Aqua was revealed standing alone in the middle of the battlefield. Robin then noticed Slade had disappeared as well. All of the Titans ran towards where Aqua was standing. Starfire arrived first, looking in all directions trying to find out where the enemy had gone.

"They have disappeared," she observed. Aqua nodded as the rest of the team joined them. Robin was last to arrive.

"Titans, find them," he commanded.

"Don't bother," replied Aqua, "you know they'll be back eventually, why not go back and rest until they decide to show themselves." The other Titans nodded in agreement. Robin took one final look around where they were standing, then shrugged in resignation and began to walk back to the Tower. The rest of the team followed.

* * *

I'm sorry for the way Raven acted in the beginning of this chapter. It was sort of out of character for her, but it had to be done. Tune in next week for the next installment. Please REVIEW! 


	8. Comings and Goings

All right, here's the new chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

Hekatie: Yeah I know about that, but she like never flips out at people.

The-Winged-Dragon-Raccoon: Yes, as Singe said, I must be evil. If you hated that, just wait until the end of this chapter!

The Wild Ambition: I'm glad you like her; I'll pass word on the artist who thought up how she should be!

* * *

Teen Titans: Search for the Elementals

Chapter 7:  
_Comings and Goings_

The entire team was upset about Slade getting away. Aqua seemed to be taking it the hardest though. She had only left her room five times in the 3 days after the battle. She also wasn't allowing anyone in. This excluded Ventus, who everyone now suspected knew something they didn't. One day after lunch, Robin approached him.

"How is she," he asked Ventus.

"Fine," was the reply.

"Dude, something has got to be wrong with her," said Beast Boy, "even Rae doesn't spend that much time in her room." Raven glared at him, and then turned to Ventus.

"What are you hiding," she said.

"I…uh," he started. To his relief the doorbell interrupted him.

"Who's that," said Cyborg, "I didn't order pizza." The doorbell rang several more times. They ran to the door and opened it to find a tall boy with piercing violet eyes clearly visible under his short spiky black hair with beach blond highlights. He wore chunky black boots on his feet and baggy blue jeans fastened by a purple belt with a chain attached to his wallet placed in his back pocket. The T-shirt that he wore was a maroon-violet color with the letter "C" on it. He wore armor on his shoulders. This may have been to support the weight of his red and black bat-like wings. In his hand he held a staff like Robin's.

"Help," he said pointing to several robots making their way to the Tower. You may be wondering how they would be doing this, so let me explain…

TTT

'_Hmm…' thought Slade to himself. He had just had to leave the water experiment in the sewers. It really was a disappointment he couldn't have kept her, but he couldn't have taken the risk. He then thought to the other Elementals. How was he going to capture them? He had already been in contact with Ignis, so that was taken care of. The wind one, Ventut or something like that (it had been a long time since 9th Grade Latin), was being driven into a trap. This left water and sky. 'Perhaps' he thought, 'Ignis will convince Aqua to change sides'. He then concentrated on sky. From the data he had gathered, Caelum could fly and was a very aggressive fighter. An idea hit him, and he set to work designing a new breed of Slade-bot. One that could fly… _

TTT

The robot's metal wings gleamed in the sunlight. They pulled out the typical assortment of weaponry and dove towards the group. The group launched a counter attack. Cyborg blasted several robots with his sonic cannon. Caelum leapt into the air to engage the robots directly. As the first approached him he whipped his staff at it, breaking its head off. Another approached from behind, but was run through the stomach with the rod. As the fighting continued above the rest of the Titans tried to help by blasting and throwing things atas many of the other approaching robots as possible. Suddenly, Caelum was attacked from all sides. He fell towards the water at an alarming rate. Thankfully, Starfire flew to the rescue and caught him about 10 feet from the surface of the water.

As soon as they reached the island, a loud rushing noise began. The Titans stared in awe as a large wall of water sprung from the surface of the bay, destroying most of the robots. Raven turned to look at the Tower in time to see a figure silhouetted against the front window. It seemed Aqua had helped them, for now. She put that from her mind as she pick up a few rocks from the shore to throw at the remaining robots. When they had finished them off, they walked back inside.

TTT

"So, like, how'd you find us," asked Beast Boy.

"Easy," replied Caelum, "I looked for the big T."

"You know, I think that Aqua would like to know Caelum is here," said Raven.

"Yeah," Ventus said, "I'll go tell her." He began to walk towards the door, but Raven stopped him.

"No, I think we should all go," suggested Raven. She led the way out of the common room.

TTT

As they approached Aqua's room, Robin thought he heard people talking. One of them sounded like Aqua, but he didn't recognize the other voice.

"Wait," said Ventus, "she may not want you in her room."

"She can get over it," replied Raven. She opened the door slowly so that Aqua wouldn't hear her.

"Right," said Aqua. She was talking to someone on what looked like a communicator of some sort. "We should be ready to attack within the next couple of days," she continued, "by the way Ignis, what did Slade say about it?" The group gasped.

"Traitor," shouted Raven. Things began to fly around the room. Aqua turned in surprise when Raven had shouted. She looked at the group standing in the doorway. Suddenly, she ran towards them, pushed them out of her way, and ran down the corridor. All of the Titans (excluding Ventus and Caelum) gave chase. She ran out the door and onto the shore of the small island.

"We've got her now guys," yelled Cyborg. The Titans closed in around her. Robin set explosives between his fingers, Raven picked up a large boulder, Beast Boy transformed into a lion, Cyborg readied his sonic cannon, and Starfire's eyes began go glow green.

"You don't understand," said Aqua backing towards the water.

"You've betrayed us to Slade, what's not to understand, give up now or suffer the consequences," said Robin.

"I guess you have a point, but I don't think I'll stick around," said Aqua with a smirk.

"We've got you cornered, where are you gonna go," asked Cyborg.

"Foolish Titans, you forget so quickly, but don't worry, I'll tell Slade you said 'Hi'," said Aqua making a small motion with her hand. A small dry patch appeared in the water behind her. She turned and ran, the dry spot keeping her from drowning. Raven and Starfire tried to chase her from the air, but soon Aqua was far enough across the bay that her dry spot had become a fifty foot high column of air that ran from there she stood at the floor of the bay to the surface. Whenever Starfire or Raven would launch something at Aqua, the water seemed to form a cap over the column, stopping the projectile.

TTT

Slade watched with interest as Aqua fled for her life. He was impressed by her control. Yes, he would do great things with her. He was glad she had chosen to leave the Titans. With Aqua and Ignis at his disposal, he would be unstoppable. He watched as Aqua made it safely to the other side of the bay. He had sent Ignis there to meet her and bring her to him.

TTT

Aqua caught site of Ignis standing in a shadowy alleyway. She nodded to Ignis, who created a large ball of flame between her hands. Aqua formed a large orb of water. They threw the two together; covering their escape with the steam the combination had produced.

TTT

Back at the Tower, Caelum had watched the proceedings from the large front window. Ventus on the other hand, sat on Aqua's bed with a note (that everyone else had overlooked in the commotion) in his hand.

_Ventus_, it read, _remember the plan._

* * *

Well, there you have it. I actually haven't written the next chapter yet, so I don't know if I'll be able to update next week or not. I should be finishing this story up in 2 or 3 more chapters. I may be doing a sequel, any thoughts? Please Review! Oh also, now that you've met all the Elementals, I can send the pictures I have of them to you.If you would like to see them, just let me know and I'll get them to you somehow! 


	9. Finale: Part 1

Wow, I didn't think anybody would like me to do a sequel! I'm glad you all like the idea. See details at the end of the chapter about certain things that I may be doing!

Winged-Dragon-the-Raccoon: I can't tell you who's a traitor and who's not at the moment, but thank you for supporting my sequel!

Hekatie: Thanks for the suggestions!

The Wild Ambition: Would the person you're suggestion be sort of like Magneto from the X-men? I like the idea.

* * *

Teen Titans: Search for the Elementals

Chapter 8:  
Finale: Part 1

"It's so wonderful of you to join us Aqua," said Slade as Aqua and Ignis arrived at the hideout. He hadn't had to wait long; the manhole they had come down was very close. He observed Aqua was breathing slightly heavier than usual from the run all the way from the Tower. "If you two will come with me please," he said and started down the passage that led to his lab.

When they arrived he walked over to a table that had objects covered by a sheet. Aqua looked around the room. On a table in the far back there seemed to be another table covered by a sheet. She gasped a little as she noticed what seemed to be a hand hanging over the side of the table. Slade cleared his throat to get her attention. The two elementals drew close to the table. Slade removed the sheet to reveal two neural-transmitter suits. "Put them on," Slade ordered. Ignis and Aqua looked at each other then proceeded to put on the suits. "These suits will allow me to interface with you directly," he explained.

"We don't need your help," said Ignis clenching her hand into a fist, "we'll take care of the Titans on our own."

"I will respect your wishes," said Slade, "as long as you follow the plan."

TTT

Everyone at the Tower now sat in the living room. Nobody seemed to want to say anything. Raven was staring at Ventus who was sitting with his back to her in the middle of the room. Finally Caelum broke the silence.

"So, what do we do now," he asked.

"We've got to save them," said Ventus standing up.

"Save them," Beast Boy exclaimed. "They're working for Slade! Aqua has probably told him, like, all our secrets!"

"Yeah but –" but before Ventus could finish his sentence, red lights began flashing all over the Tower.

TTT

Ignis smirked as she tossed a ball of flame at a car parked by the side of the road. Aqua smiled as she watched the car burst into flame. They had already scared most of the people out of the area. That was a real shame. What fun is it to be evil when there's nobody around to torment? They walked up the street towards the pizza parlor.

"Maybe we should get some pizza," suggested Ignis.

"Sounds good to me," replied Aqua. As they approached the doors a shadow flowed over them. They looked up to see a large winged figure circling above them.

"Hm…" said Aqua looking at it, "I think I've seen him somewhere before. Oh well, do you want to knock him out of the sky or should I?

"The honor is all yours," replied Ignis with a bow. Aqua sent a blast of water up into the sky hitting Caelum in the face. He shouted a battle cry and flew towards the two girls.

"Well that was effective," said Aqua. She watched as he headed towards them. "I guess I really should try again," she said blasting another spurt of water at him. It hit is wing this time throwing him off balance. He had only been about 10 feet in the air, so when he hit the ground, he wasn't seriously injured.

He rose from the ground and extended his staff, continuing his charge on foot this time.

"Wait," came a voice from behind him. He turned to see Robin coming up behind him. The rest of the team followed. It was now seven against two.

"Oh dear Ignis," said Aqua pretending to quake in fear, "they've got us outnumbered!"

"So press a button," said Ignis pressing the 'S' on the neural-transmitter suit. Nothing happened, or seemed to be happening anyway. After a few seconds of nothing happening, Robin decided to say something. Jus as he started to say something though, he closed his mouth again.

The sky had become dark. The Titans looked up into the sky. There they saw hundreds of flying robots above their heads.

"Titans go," shouted Robin. The five original Titans launched into an attack on the robot force. The Elementals on the other hand, prepared to face each other.

"Which one do you want," Ignis asked Aqua.

"I'll take fly-boy if you don't mind," Aqua replied. Ignis nodded and moved so that she was facing Ventus.

"Well, I guess I'll just take the wind bag," said Ignis. "Come on breezy," she taunted, "think you can take me?" With that she formed a ball of flame in her hand and tossed it in Ventus' general direction. He dodged it easily and sent a gust of air in Ignis' direction. Thus began the clash of the Elementals.

TTT

As the fight between the Elementals began, the Titans found themselves mindlessly smashing robot after robot. Raven looked down at the ground just in time to see Caelum launch himself at Aqua. _Good,_ she thought to herself, _she deserves a good beating._

TTT

Aqua moved just as Caelum swung his staff to hit her. He missed, but swings to his left smacking Aqua in the arm and partially making her lose her balance.

"Hey, " she shouted at him, "that smarts." She shot a stream of water toward him drenching his entire upper body.

"Wow," he mocked, "now I'm wet, oh help me, I'm melting!"

At the same time Ventus and Ignis were locked in a stalemate. Sweat covered Ventus' brow as he kept Ignis' flames at bay with large gusts of wind. Ignis on the other hand, was barely even breathing hard. She figured it was time to finish this up. She went to full power, blasting past all of Ventus' defenses. He moved just in time, so the fire didn't incinerate him. His bandana on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He ripped it off and watched it burn on the ground. He knew this was a fight he couldn't win. He hoped that Caelum was faring better.

Caelum was faring better. He found his staff hitting his opponent more and more frequently. Aqua finally fell to the ground clutching her right arm.

"Let me help you," whispered a voiced in her ear.

"No," she shouted in reply. She stood back up and faced Caelum.

"Why are you doing this," Caelum asked her.

"Because this will give me what I want," she replied. Caelum charged at her once again. This time she moved towards him got her foot beneath him and tripped him. As he lay on the ground she calmly put her foot on his chest.

"See ya," she said as she blasted water into Caelum's face. Her intent was to drown him, but something stopped her. It was the voice in her ear.

"No, not yet," it said, "wait for tonight." Aqua stopped blasting water into Caelum's face. She checked to make sure he was still alive then meandered over to where Ignis was fighting with Ventus.

"Hey Ignis," she shouted, "Time to go." Ignis looked at her then socked Ventus in the stomach for good measure. She wandered over to Aqua.

"So are we going or what," she asked. Aqua nodded and they entered the dark alley, which contained the closest manhole to the hideout.

TTT

After the Titans had finished off the robots they went looking for Ventus and Caelum. The found them standing in the open square of the plaza where they had been fighting Aqua and Ignis. Caelum was soaked and Ventus had a couple burns and a ton of bruises. Obviously, it hadn't gone well.

"It looks like we're all pretty beat," said Robin, "Let's head back to the Tower."

TTT

Slade smiled as he watched the Titans return home. Everything was going to plan…

* * *

Well, this was almost last chapter (the next one is the last one). I hoped you like it. See details below for reference to different sequels I may be doing! As always, please review!

Sequel Details:

When I started this story, I was already planning a sequel (wishful thinking I guess you could call it). I didn't know what it would be about or anything, but after about the 3rd chapter of this story, I figured I was going to write one. This is the part where you the reader come in. First of all, I have a choice between to plots and storylines. One of them includes the 4 Elementals from this story returning (yes, I'm telling you right now they leave) to the city to do something or other (a revival of Terra is almost inevitable even though I hate her). The other story (and certainly the more interesting) would be called New Generations and would be about the Elementals children. So which one would you prefer?

Another very important note:

Oh yes, I almost forgot this. I'm looking for villains! I am now holding a contest for new villains for my stories. If you design a villain that you would let me use, e-mail me at I will need a visual description plus a character description (you know, like if they're psycho or something)! Please help me out if you can! All entries will be appricated!


	10. Finale: Part 2

Sorry it took me so long to update! Since this is the last chapter, I figured I better make it pretty good. Here are the final shout-outs for the story:

Winged-Dragon-The-Raccoon: No, this isn't a three-parter (obviously, since this is the last chapter). Everything is going to be revealed, so I'm not going to be an evil authoress anymore either! Yippee!

The Wild Ambition: Big Daddy Mags, I like it. I'll see what I can do about that character in the sequel. As for visual description, I don't need a picture, yes it would be nice, but as an artistically challenged person myself, I know where you're coming from. Also, I tried to make Raven nicer in this chapter!

Hekatie: I may do the New Generations thing eventually, but I think I'm going to bring back the four Elementals from this story, so I don't have to do more character development until summer break.

Darkwriter112358: Yeah, he is pretty cool. I don't know where that came from though. He isn't like the person I based him off of at all. (ha ha)

Dragon: Thanks for reviewing, I'm going to tell them about you-know-what at the end of the story!

Disclaimer: I do own Aqua, Ventus, Ignis, and Caelum, everything else belongs to someone else.

* * *

Teen Titans: Search for the Elementals

Chapter 9:  
_Finale: Part 2_

Ventus stood alone, looking out the window at the bay. The rest of the team began to make their way into the living room. Cyborg flopped onto the couch as Caelum sat down on a chair nearby.

"So man," said Cyborg, "why did you come to Jump City? I mean, you look like you can take care of yourself."

"I can," replied Caelum, "but a week or so ago I decided I wanted to know more about myself and my powers. I couldn't remember anything about my old life."

"That's harsh," said Cyborg. Caelum nodded an agreement then continued.

"I remembered where I had been when I first got my wings, so I decided to try there," Caelum explained, "when I got there I thought it was abandoned, but then I found Doc."

"Well at least Aqua wasn't lying about that," said Robin who had just joined them, "please continue."

"Right, so I found Doc," Caelum continued, "and he said he could help me. First though, I had to come here. He said something about helping Aqua, but now that she's evil, I don't think I will. Anyway, when I got here all those robots were waiting for me. I couldn't take them all down, so I decided to get some help from you guys."

While this discussion was going on, Raven had walked over to Ventus. "Did you know," she asked.

"Know what," he replied.

"About Aqua being…you know," Raven said.

"No," said Ventus, "she isn't that kind of person. Something must be wrong with her."

"That," Raven said, "or she is a very good actor."

"Uh…dudes," interrupted Beast Boy, "I think we he have a problem." He pointed out the window to a dark cloud that had just risen into the sky. A dark cloud that was headed straight for the Tower.

TTT

The Titans watched from the roof of the Tower as the dark cloud approached them. It was fewer robots than they had fought earlier, but still a sizable bunch. The Titans began to throw everything they had at the cloud. A few robots sped up. As they approached the Titans saw the figures these robots were carrying.

"Titans, shoot them down," shouted Robin before throwing a few explosives. The robots dodged everything the Titans threw at them. They flew quickly over the roof, dropping off their passengers.

"Miss us," asked Ignis as she smirked at them. Aqua stood beside her. Behind them stood their master. Slade put his arms around their shoulders.

"Make me proud," he said to them. They looked back at him and smiled, then turned to face t he Titans once more.

"Titans go," shouted Robin launching himself at Slade with Beast Boy following him. Starfire and Raven flew up into the sky to take on the robots. This left Cyborg, Ventus, and Caelum to fight Aqua and Ignis. Caelum was still upset about the last skirmish, so he launched himself at Aqua. She countered with a large blast of water that knocked him onto his rear end. He brushed his now soaked hair out of his face.

"Darn," he said, "I had just gotten dry too."

Meanwhile, Ignis was fighting both Ventus and Cyborg. Cyborg charged at her while Ventus stood behind him. As Cyborg approached her, Ignis jumped into the air. She barely cleared the robotic teen's head, and as she landed she put her red-hot hands on his back leaving red welts where they had been. This shorted his systems out for a second, which was long enough for Ignis to kick him to the ground. Now Ignis turned to Ventus.

"Looks like it's back to you and me," she said as her hands began to glow. "Tell me," she taunted, "where are the bruises I put on you last time? I'll try not to hit them when I beat you again."

"Not this time," shouted Ventus.

TTT

Slade was fighting harder than he had in a long time. He was, he had to admit, a little out of practice. Fighting Robin and a large dinosaur (which is what Beast Boy had chosen to fight as for the time being) didn't help either. He grunted as Robin hit him on the chin. He had to stay focused. He countered Robin's next attack and gave him a good blow in the stomach. Robin got up and their fight continued.

TTT

Caelum charged Aqua again. She blasted another jet of water at him, but this time he was ready. He launched himself into Aqua knocking her to the ground. She got up quickly, but he was ready for her. He extended his staff and he began to hit her repeatedly with it. With each blow they got closer to the edge of the roof until they finally reached it. Aqua, not noticing, took another step backward and stumbled almost falling to her death. Caelum rose his staff for a final blow.

TTT

Ignis and Ventus circled each other, each one waiting for the other to move. Ignis had her back to where Caelum and Aqua were fighting. Suddenly, she saw Ventus' eyes grow larger. She turned around to see Caelum knock Aqua off the roof.

"No," Ignis and Ventus shouted in the unison. Ventus closed his eyes and put his hands above his head. For a moment that seemed like hours nothing seemed to be happening. The three remaining Elementals looked over the side of the Tower. What they saw surprised Ignis and Caelum. There on the ground, 3 stories below them lay Aqua, unharmed except for a couple of bruises that had nothing to do with the fall she had just taken.

"What did you do," Ignis asked Ventus.

"I slowed her fall," he replied. Ignis nodded. Caelum looked at her in surprise then began to launch into an attack. "Wait," shouted Ventus, "is it time?" This last question was directed to Ignis who nodded once again.

TTT

Slade was winning. If he hadn't been wearing a mask, you would have seen him smirking. He had found his rhythm. Robin attacked again, his nose bleeding from a blow he had received earlier. Slade knocked him to the ground once more then prepared to fend off the lion that was coming behind him. As Beast Boy leapt into the air, Slade, in one swift motion, flipped him over his head and onto the ground in front of him. As Slade took a short moment look into the sky to see how the battle above was going, something hot hit him in the back, something burning hot; in fact, it felt like his back was on fire. He turned around to realize that he was on fire! Quickly, he patted out the flames. His eyes found Ignis tossing a ball of flame from one had to the other.

"Watch where you're aiming, foolish child," he shouted at her.

"I was," shouted Ignis in reply. She hurled another fireball at him. This time, he dodged it.

"You are a fool to betray me," Slade said, "don't you remember you belong to me?" He pressed a button on his wrist. "Now I control you, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." He held out his hand using his mind to call Ignis to him. She slowly came towards him. "That's much better," he said as she reached him.

"Idiot," said Ignis. She formed a new ball of flame in her hand and threw it at his chest. Slade grunted as it hit him, knocking him to the ground. Before he could do anything, Ventus was standing next to Ignis. Slade stood up and slowly backed away. Ventus put his hands in the air. The wind began to pick up. A tornado formed on the roof of the Tower. The tornado began to move closer to Slade. He wasn't truly worried. Then something happened that did worry him. Ignis added her fire to the tornado causing it to become a swirling fiery inferno.

Slade continued to back away from the flames. He reached the edge of the roof. He stood and thought for a moment, staring at the pillar of flame coming toward him. He mad a decision. He turned and jumped off the roof. A few seconds later, two flying Slade-bots were seen making their way back to Jump City.

Ventus sat down exhausted from fighting while Caelum flew down to ground level to get Aqua. He came back carrying her unconscious body. He laid her down gently as everyone gathered around.

"Whoa," said Beast Boy, "what happened?"

"Yes," agreed Robin, "what is going on?" At that moment Aqua groaned and sat up.

"What hit me," she asked.

"That was me, sorry," said Caelum sheepishly.

"Maybe you can explain what happened here," said Raven.

Aqua looked around. She noticed the scorch marks on the ground around her. She then looked up at Ventus and Ignis standing next to each other. "Yes, I believe I can," she began, "when I told you I was the only one who had remained at the lab, I lied. Ignis stayed too. I figure this is where that vibe Raven was getting was coming from. Terra lied to you about her powers and many other things as well. Doc taught us how to use our powers. Then we got the call from Slade. Doc was upset, so he devised a plan. I was to come to you, and Ignis was to go to Slade. We were supposed to take Slade down from the inside. Me getting caught wasn't part of the plan, but we were prepared anyway, so that's why I went to Slade."

"Here's the thing I don't get," said Robin, "why didn't the neural-transmitter suit effect you Ignis?"

"Oh that," said Ignis, "Doc knew Slade was going to make me wear a suit, so he planted a microchip near the top of my spine that would mess up the suit."

"He gave me one too," added Aqua, "just in case. We can even take the suits off. Speaking of which, Ignis and I should go change."

Epilogue

Several days later…

Are you sure you can't stay a little while longer," asked Robin. The entire group, Titans and Elementals, were standing near the city limits.

"Yes, we're sure," replied Aqua, "Doc will be worried that we haven't come home yet." Ignis nodded in agreement.

"We are going to miss you guys," said Beast Boy.

"Maybe someday we'll com back," suggested Ventus.

"We'll keep searching for Slade," said Raven, "if you find him or find out any information on where his is, please let us know."

"It was very nice working with you," said Aqua as she shook Robin's hand. With that, the Elementals began their trip back to the lab. The Titans waved as their new friends faded into the distance. Little did the Titans know, their troubles were just beginning.

* * *

Well, there you have it. That's all I've written…so far. Good news though! You don't have to wait long for a new Teen Titans story. Aren't you happy? My friend Dragon (see my shout-outs at the beginning of the chapter) is writing a story, but since her computer is "a piece of junk" (she said it, not me), I'm going to post it on my name. It is titled 'The Spawn of Slade' it will have minor references to this story so you kind of think of it as an inbetweenquel (how's that for a word?). I should have it up by next week, so check it out when I post it…please? Also, if you have any other suggestions for my sequel e-mail me (seethe adress in the previous chapter). 


End file.
